Take on me
by CosmicPudding
Summary: One Shot. SeanMarco Seanco?A short story that proves onec again, that love doesn't consult with you on who to fall in love with. the real question is, are you daring enough to follow its call?


Hello all! Before you ask, I'm not sure where I want to go with this one. It might be a one shot. Another person asked me to weave in Sean somehow, since I couldn't find a place for him, I decided to place him and Marco in another story. Do they have a name for that genre, if even such a genre? Well, they do now!

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

Take on me

(Marco's POV)

_Take on me…..(take on me)  
Take me on (take on me….)  
I'll be gone ……  
in a day or two……_

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

A moan, deep and throaty, could be heard as it carried across the room. It was dimly lit by the moon and smelled of sweat and sex. I stared into his eyes as we both caught our breath, anxious to see what the other would say. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's start from the beginning.

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

"Ok, your total comes to $13.75, thanks for shopping at Hot Topic" I said cheerfully to the customer as I bagged their assorted items. It had been three months since we all graduated, and we all ended up at the same college, and were close enough together to share a house. Me, Spinner, Ellie, Ashley, Paige, Jimmy, Craig and Hazel were able to split Three rooms: The couples (Spinner and Paige, Craig and Jimmy) got rooms of their own, while I, Ellie, Ashley shared the biggest room. We all had to work odd jobs, but, after calculating it, we found out we could buy it after about 5 years.

After searching for a job for a while, I was able to find a Job at our local Hot Topic. That's when it really started. I had been working about a month before he started to come more often. He wore his hair different that he did before we graduated, growing it out instead if the constant trimming. He also had his lip recently pierced, and I found it harder to deny what I was feeling: I liked Sean. I wasn't sure why really, but I kept feeling this strong connection with him, and it always increased each time I saw him.

§

§

"Sean! Eww….They're no way you like him, right! more than likely, you're projecting your romantic feelings that you had for Dylan onto Sean."

It had been about 3 months since we broke up. I could sense that something was wrong, and right as he was about to say it I cut him off by finishing the sentence. Maybe I am lonely, I mean, that seems logical enough, but the break-up sure made think about boys outside my normal taste, anything to stop think about him; the break-up still hurts but I had to put on a happy face, right? So to deflect off of my sudden sour mood I changed the subject slightly.

"Maybe, but how can you say eww? Didn't you go out with him most of senior year."

"That's exactly why I say eww. Besides, you wouldn't want to be with him," She started, adding hand gestures for emphasis "He never really wanted to do anything romantic. And nearly every time I'd kiss him, he'd pull away, mumbling something about it not feeling right."

"I Suppose." I responded, putting on my belt for work "But still, I can't help but wonder."

§

§

The whole incident happened innocently enough. I had just got off of work and cashed my check. Not really wanting to go home just yet, I decided to go to a club I'd heard about a while ago, and I change into a different top and pants. After having to deal with all of the annoying wannabes, my pregnant boss and the other annoying work politics, the best place to go was to a club. After trying to decide which one to go to, I found myself in the parking space at 'Flavors'. I showed the ID to the creepy bouncer who was flirting with me, and quickly slinked inside. The sounds of Techno and house music bounced off the walls, as the floor was packed with variety of types of gay men in a variety of stages of undress. Sighing into my drink, I was more than a little surprised to see _him_ there.

"Hey there, cutie" He told me, using the opportunity to both announce himself and flirt with me. I didn't have to look up to know who it was. His usual raspy voice sounded sweeter…softer. After I decided to look up, I was more than a little surprised, sort of. His hair, usually a mess and covered with a beanie, looked freshly cut and he had toned down his 'street wear' with a shirt closer to his size, that sported what probably started out as a henna design, and a tighter pair of pants that seemed to hug him in all the right places. Before I could look him over in more detail, he sat down next to me, ordering something to drink and continuing to flirt.

"I didn't expect to see you here"

"Funny, because I was going to say the same thing to you."

We laughed and flirted some more and before we knew it, we were both kind of drunk. I, being the responsible one, offer to share a cab with him. He smiles at me and we co outside to wait.

"So, where you off to? The big friend/party house." He asked, only slurring his words slightly.

"Maybe." I replied "But don't try to sound so disappointed" I added with a smirk. We made a few feeble attempts at small talk before our cab arrived. We decided to drive to his place first because it was closest when I decided to make a bold move.

"Hey, would you mind if I came over for a bit?"

"Not at all, in fact I'd enjoy it."

§

§

After paying the bill we stepped inside his apartment, which was nicer than I thought it would have been. It was a small room, nicely done in differing shades of brown; it sported a light khaki colored carpet and a modest TV with a plush couch. I sat down and motioned him to come over. We just kind of stared at each other a bit before he made the first move. Simple at first, a few soft kisses as our tongues got to know each other better. Before long, I felt him deepen the kiss as our hands began to roam each other like wild dogs moving in on a kill.

Without either of us noticing we had managed to rid ourselves of our shirts and began to work on the rest of the clothing before he picked me up and threw me down onto his bed. Straddling me, he practically tore off my shoes before kicking off his own. I broke the kiss, as we both desperately panted for breath. He nestled up to me as we disheveled of our pants leaving us in our boxers before we started round two. Chaste kissed led to seemingly endless exploration as we 'studied' each other's anatomy.

Flesh meshed and united as we explored our possibilities. Soft words of happiness and praise were exchanged as we continued this 'ritual' until we could keep the pace no longer and found what we were looking for.

§

§

a few minutes later I found myself snuggling up to him, sleep slowly dragging me to its peaceful shores. Where I resided until nature called and I excused myself to the 'throne'. I was surprised however to find an Angry Sean awaiting me.

"Where the hell did you go? Are you leaving me…too? Fine. Everyone leaves me. We'll just pretend that none of this happened. And to think…I was in love with you."

Was I crazy? Or did I just hear that he loved me. How could he love me? I mean…well… I guess it's not so unbelievable. Rather than tell him my reply I Went over to kiss him. I pulled him into a deep kiss, expressing my feeling for him via tongue. But just to make sure he got it, I told him anyway.

"Relax babe, I was just in the restroom. Besides I love you, and It's going take more than you being a drowsy asshole to get rid of me. You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not."

I saw a smile of genuine happiness grace his features as he kissed my forehead, before yawning and patting the bed space next to him. Playfully rolling my eyes, I slipped into his arms, venturing back into the land of slumber. Oh sure, we may not be perfect. And he may be over protective, but none of that matters, because I love him (and no one is as surprised at this as me.) And besides, we have the rest of our lives to work out the kinks in this unusual but loving relationship.

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

Aww! I know , it's fluffy. But review anyway. Why? Because I said so, oh! And after reading one person's review it gave me an Idea. When reviewing, could you tell me where your located? I'm not trying to be a crazy stalker, but I just would like to know where it's reaching, y' know? Anyway! Thanks R&R.

And the next 'Boy' chapter: 'Warm sound' is on the way.


End file.
